Fool
by SweetAddixion
Summary: She looked at the person next to her and turned back towards the scenery, trying her best to pretend that his presence did not affect her. JakeMiley


**Author's Note: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's! I wanted to write a little one-shot before the year ended, so I hope that you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, then that would be awesome. Unfortunately, I don't.**

* * *

Miley was leaning against the balcony with a glass of wine in her hand, completely at peace with where she was. She looked out onto the mountains and was amazed at the beautiful natural scene before her. The sun set a long time ago, so the stars twinkled in the black sky with the moon shining brightly among them. The sound of music and laughter filled the air, but she was out here enjoying the splendors of nature. The slight breeze tickled her skin and she shivered, moving her hands up and down her arms. It didn't help that she left her jacket somewhere in the party. 

She drank the rest of her wine and reached for the bottle, only to see that someone else's hand was reaching for it too. She looked at the person next to her and turned back towards the scenery, trying her best to pretend that his presence did not affect her.

"Hello, stranger," she said coolly. The man poured some wine in her glass and she drank it without a word.

"Hello, stranger," he said. She tightened her hands into fists and tapped her foot silently against the floor.

"What do you want?" Miley asked, trying her best to sound nonchalant.

"Can't a guy have some wine and have a conversation with a beautiful woman without any suspicions?" he asked and she tried hard not to blush and melt under his gaze. She had to remember that she had a job to do, and that he wasn't going to let him make herself look like a fool.

"Blue looks good on you, by the way. Of course, you always knew that that was my favorite color, didn't you?" he teased and she gathered up all of her courage to finally look at him straight in the eye. Her breath got caught in her throat when she looked at him. He looked very handsome wearing his black suit. His blonde hair looked like he brushed it for once, but it still flipped out on the ends. He let out a small laugh and she couldn't help but glance at his smirking mouth.

"Like what you see?" he asked and she looked into his dark green eyes and half-heartedly glared at him.

"Yes. The images of you getting thrown into a lion cage is very satisfying," she spat and his mouth twitched. She turned back towards the sky and he sighed heavily. She felt him lean onto the balcony next to her, and she pretended to act disgusted that he was actually allowing himself to stay next to her.

"How'd you know I was here anyways?" she asked and swirled the wine in her glass.

"Needed to think," he said simply.

"You needed to think? That's a surprise," Miley scoffed and drank the rest of her wine before setting it next to her.

"Since when did you ever need time to think?" she asked, leaned off of the balcony, and looked at him. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, before he turned away and looked at the night sky.

"I don't know about you, but I've been able to think since I was a baby," he said. Miley glared at him furiously and made a move to slap him in the face. Before her hand and his cheek made contact, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"Not this time," he spat in her face and she looked scared for a second.

"Why?" she asked, sounding like a small child. He looked surprised at her sudden change of voice, but his gaze on her softened when he saw the hurt in her eyes. He looked at her guiltily and his grip on her loosened, but she did not pull away from him.

"Why, what?" he asked, deciding to play dumb.

"You know well, what," she said sadly and refused to look in his eyes, let alone his lips, which were a few centimeters away from her own.

"I did not want to hurt you," he said breathlessly. She glared at him hatefully and pushed him off of her with all of her might. She felt so angry and she started pacing up and down, muttering curses and swears that she was going to kill him.

"Hurt me? You didn't want to _hurt me_?" she screamed and he stepped back, both out of fear and shame.

"We have been through many ups and downs in our relationship. I thought that we were doing great, until I saw you making out with my best friend! What kind of boyfriend would do that to me? And all this time, I thought that I could actually… l-l-love you! Now, I just want you to leave and never talk to me again," she screamed with tears running down her face. She looked at him and saw him merely standing there and staring at her emotionless. After a long silence, she held up the front of her long dress and made a move to walk back inside the room.

"Wait!" he said and she stopped. She turned and looked at him slowly, her breathing getting shallower for every step he took getting closer to her. He gathered her in his arms and she leaned her head on her shoulder, crying softly as he rubbed comforting circles around on her back.

"If you don't slap me, will you let me explain without any interruptions?" he asked and she nodded. Breathing a sigh of relief, he pulled away from the crying girl and tilted her chin up to make her look into his eyes. She bit her lip nervously, and he eyed it for a second.

"When we started going out, I have never felt this happy in a long time. I knew that I liked you, but I never thought that my feelings would grow deeper than they already were. I merely brushed it aside, thinking that it was just a phase and that it would go away soon. But, it didn't go away. It's like digging a hole: the deeper I go, the harder it is for me to go on, but I know that someday I will reach China," he said and she laughed, which made him smile and kiss her forehead affectionately.

"When I did reach China, it was new and foreign and I didn't know what to do. In other words, when I guessed what I was feeling for you, I was scared. I only kissed your friend because I wanted to know if what I was feeling for you was true. I didn't feel anything when I kissed her, so I was unbelievably happy. When you saw me, you obviously got the wrong impression, so I was torn and I've been trying to call you for weeks to explain. Again, you know that I would never do anything to hurt you."

She looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. He traced the outline of her face with the gentle touch of his fingers and she shivered in pleasure.

"I…I don't know what to say," she said and he laughed lightly.

"Kiss me," he whispered, lust evident in his eyes. He leaned into her and placed his lips gently on hers.

"3…2…1…Happy New Years!" they heard from down stairs. They turned towards the sky and saw the colorful fireworks light up the dark sky, forming various shapes and making different noises.

He looked at her and saw the delight on her face. He couldn't help himself and kissed her once more, placing a hand behind her neck to bring her closer. She put her hands in his hair and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. She sighed when he pulled away and he leaned his forehead on hers.

"I love you," he said, looking into her blue eyes. She started tearing up again, letting out another sigh.

"I love you too," she said softly and they smiled at each other.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to hear that," she said and buried her head at the crook of his neck, breathing in the smell of his cologne. He put his arm around her, and together they watched the fireworks go off along with the sound of the people rejoicing merrily below.

"AAAND CUT!" the director shouted. Jake and Miley awkwardly let go of each other and the crew rushed onto the set. Miley looked at Jake and they shared a small smile.

"Good job, Jake, Hannah," the director said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"That's the last scene for tonight! I'll see you all tomorrow and we'll film the rest of the side-scenes until the end of the month. That means that the both of you are done until we call you and everyone else in to see the final showing," he said and they both nodded mutely. The director walked away and started yelling at the crew to finish putting the final touches on the balcony that they were going to use tomorrow.

Jake and Miley uncomfortably stood there, not saying a word to each other.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow? At school, I mean," Miley whispered, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I'll see you at school tomorrow," he said.

"Great job, by the way. Your acting, I mean. That's all," he stuttered and she giggled. They quickly shook hands and went their separate ways, neither of them looking back because they knew that they were going to say something that they would've regretted.

They wouldn't want that to happen again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Kind of short, but I hope that it still satisfies people. I just thought of it the moment I opened up Word, so that's cool, I guess. The ending was not quite what I imagined, but that's okay. Oh, and the last part implies something, so hopefully you get it. **

**Hope that you all eat a lot of food, enjoy all of your presents, and sing as loud as you can (that's what I did) : )**


End file.
